zelda U maby
by aura gurdian
Summary: Link is found and adopted at an early age and will see my narration of his child hood within the gerudo tribe as a young infant and all the trouble he cases to the all girl tribe even though he to young to know. this a fanfic about a games thats not out yet so i think this is a first, well never mind LINK/gerudo. no ganondorf


Zelda U fanfiction

(Hopefully right)

Ok I know it's a little early to make a fanfiction for Zelda U even though I could be totally wrong about my production. So I just couldn't wait for the game to come out so I decided to jump the gun and make a story based on what I want his history to be not what it is. Now then I am very aware that I could be wrong and so if I am just be nice about it is all I ask. Lastly I am only using the character name from ocarina because I'm good a writing fiction not names so I'm using their names for now until I'm proven right wrong or I come up with something on my own so thanks and enjoy and I take not cred for anything, also there is no ganondorf or any other villein its meant to be a cute story so please don't ask thank and enjoy.

P.S I got the insertion for this fic after looking at a picture of which will be right below this sentence, Special thanks to the artist.

Ok so old the link was not working so i did my best and came up with this. this will take you to a Google page click the first link then you will be in a thread, go to thread page 86, then scroll down the page untill you hit post 4277 or see a picture of baby link. this is the best i could do case giving a direct link was'nt working why i don't know but with these instructions you should find the picture. if any one knows how to fix this problem ill be glad to listen in.

NeoGAF - View Single Post - The Legend of Zelda Wii-U Shown at Nintendo Digital Event ["2015"]

There was nothing absolutely nothing but sand and in the sky was a raging sun scoring all that where below on the sand unprotected. As the sun hung high overhead a group of clocked people wandered the sand clearly looking over the desert for anything that does not belong or can be used. As they looked more could be seen over dunes as there were spread out looking over the area in great detail. One of the clocked figures lifted the mask in front of their face to reveal a dark tan skin woman with golden colored eyes looking up toward horizon as she wiped sweat from her brow thinking to herself when, "sisters come see!" could be heard ring out over one of the dunes herself and several others ran over a dun to see another clocked figure with excepted with her hood removed completely to show a spool of red orange hair as she knelled in the sand "what is it another cried out to her" which met a quick response "something which you are not going to believe" she said somewhat excitedly. When the others arrived they met with a big surprise for bundled up with the hood of the girl as a bed was a baby blond hilyan fast asleep. When the other five came some of the people that came over removed there mask to show that all of them where girls and all where shock to find a child in the middle of the desert. As they looked they all began to wonder what he is doing hear after a moment one of the girls who came over spoke up "how did you find the child" to which she got a fast answer "I found him lying hear in the sand, when I looked it was already asleep but didn't seem to be injured though". When they heard this one of them spoke up and asked "so what are we to do with him?" after hearing this another spoke up"we could see if the parents are near" she said "no no no if anything we should be rid of him!" one said "we can't just leave him!" another butted in "And do what with this." after a moment of this one of the women who seem to be the leader who had enough "all right enough!, more importantly what is he doing here?" to which none had an answer to but before any one could say more the one who did not like the child spoke her mind "well I think we should properly dispose of this" reaching for the child grabbing the edge of the bundle though before she could get a grip one of the girls stopped her "stop it you will hurt the poor thing!", the leader was about tired of the whole affair speaking up ready to dispatch with any more arguing "enough! both of you! Do you think that…sister...what is that on your hand?" she said the girl who grabbed the bundle around the child looked down to see red, after which another girl pick them up the child with bundle up and to their shock the whole left side was torn and red. Every one's eyes where wide as they looked at the red mess one looked away another put their hand on their mouth at the site wondering what happened to the child, Most thought the worst but quickly revised as the amount would have meant the end for the child but it wasn't "well it clearly isn't the child's for it still breaths." one said "but then who's is it? Said another worry on her face after a moment the leader spoke up "I believe it is safe to conclude that none will come for the child... it is clear now that who or however many brought him this far met the horrors of the desert and did last long enough to leave." to which most looked away knowing what afoul things hid in the sand and the pain they bring to those they catch. After a while someone finally broke the ice that had formed around them socially "well for now we will bring him with us back to camp…after which we will let nabooru decide, I'm sure none of us will argue about that" standing as she said this they all nodded in agreement knowing that Nabooru's word was final and she would put an end to their argument. the leader then looked at the girl with her hood "agreed. all right until then Minerva hold onto the child for now." which she quickly got an answer "yes Aveil" She said after which girl without her hood picked up the child and took him in her arm and they were off in to the desert where back the way they came.

It was late the sun had begun to set as another bronze skinned woman stud watching the horizon upon a large tower at the edge of a village. After a while the women noticed something on the horizon putting her hand in front of her eyes to keep the sun away but just managed to see a small group of figures riding towered the camp knowing instantly who they were deciding to sending word out. The group soon arrived at the gate of the city they could see two guards at the open gates to the village once they got closer "well look who's finally back." The guard said teasingly to which the women in point mealy rolled her eyes to before walking past, only to be stopped by the guard her head irritated by this "what is the meaning of this?" she asked only to receive a joke of an answer "aren't you supposed to identify you self before being allowed to enter?" a grin on her face a few people near the gate found this amusing. Though she found it hardly amusing but decided to ignore her and pushed though along with the rest of her group. After which the group passed though the gate an went through own ways save two as they mad there way though the camp and to a larger fortified more fortified building. aveil stopped front of the entrance to face her companion "stay here Minerva and do not let anyone see… that thing I'm going to discuss." saying the last part in a whisper pointing to the large satchel the women held nodded. After which she said the Minerva moved to a Colom of small trees and sat down with the bag laid down carefully. Aveil then went in to the structure going to a flight of stairs up on to the second floor. once there she walked to a set of red doors on the opposite side quickly reaching them knowing how pressing the matter was. Once there she knocked loudly at the door. A moment later "please comes in" hearing this she opened the door to a luxurious room filled with skins, lightly colored fabrics with fine wooden dresser, pictures on the walls and a lavish bed. Though aveil's eyes went to the only table as sitting at the table was a single older women who seeming surprised to see her "Ah aveil I did not expect to see you so soon. Did you find anything useful?" Aveil walked over to the women and spoke in a serious tone "Nabooru I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you right now." Casing nabooru to turn her head "oh… and what is that" she said intrigued to witch aveil responded slowly "well…while we were out on our rout one of my party found…something." She said "something" nabooru repeated "yes… um a…well." she then took a deep breath while nabooru was on the edge of her seat "we found a…child." It took a moment for what aveil said to sink in before asking "a child…in the desert?" too which got a quick answer "yes" Nabooru leaned back before asking another question "what is its gender and age" she asked "male and less a year I'd gess" was aveil's answer. Nabooru thought for a moment before seaking "so what where think of doing bringing him in to the tribe" she asked and met a hasty response "But nabooru you know the gerudo rules there are only girl born to the tribe, and male are only born on rare occasion, and even so we only server the male born and for that matter he is hylian." She said shocked. After hearing this Nabooru only giggled then getting up and walking toward the balcony before speaking "aveil you look at the rules to seriously, for starters they only say that the male born should lead nothing more. Also the rules say's nothing about us adopting one and raising him as are own. Besides we haven't had a male gerudo in over 50 years" once finished she then looked down from the balcony finding it of more interest. Aveil couldn't believe her ears 'she doesn't intend on have be part of the tribe "so you plain to allow him to live here!" surprised at nabooru's words. Nabooru then looked back for a moment "well even if I did not allow it things would ultimately come down to the tribe." She said calmly. Aveil then looked at her for a moment "so you intend on letting the rest of the tribe decide the boys fate" nabooru did not look back mearly started towrd the ground before answering "yes more or less…Besides I don't think it would matter what I say at this point any way." At the last sentence she paused 'what did she mean it wouldn't matter" at which point she seen nabooru waving her over, and once there she pointed down toward the ground and when aveil looked she was shocked. A good sized crowed of 20 or more gerudo where around Minerva and the child everyone looked at the boy with smiles on their faces not able to get enough of him. On the balcony you could hear there completes "he's cute, just look at him, how innocent" after which aveil walked out of her nabooru's room with nabooru not far behind heading for the crowd.

Once outside aveil quickly pushed her way in front of Minerva who was watching someone hold the boy "Minerva I thought I told you to keep him hidden until I talked with nabooru." she said irritably. To which she looked somewhat surprised evident in her voice "I'm sorry avail but he woke up and began to cry and well." All aviel could do was hold her head when nabooru walked up to see ever one in the area falling for the blue eyed boy but spoke up "all right every one…I'm sure you all get the chance to see him more later" looking at the child smile. After which Minerva took back the boy and the girl looked at her and spoke "what shall we do with him?" she asked wondering to which got a swift answer "for now have him sent to the nursery with the mothers and their children… and will let the mothers decide amongst themselves who will care for him" she said and all the other gerudo there where glad he was staying. Aveil though not surprised any more still worried a bit "Nabooru are you sure about this?" to which she got a nod as a response "vary…well, Is there anything else?" aveil asked. nabooru looked up for a moment "yes now that you mention it if he is to stay here calling him it or he won't do he shall require a name" but before she could go any further Minerva spoke up "Nabooru, Aveil look at this!" Both look to see Minerva holding part of the cloth the boy was wrapped in "there is something sown in to this" she said surprised. When Aveil took a closer look she could see it was blue writing on the old worn cloth "it is writing embroidered to the cloth" she said Minerva looked to aveil "if its writing can you read it?" she asked. To which Aveil shook her head "no it looks like hylian, and though I can speak it when needed I can't spell it." She said they both looked down for a moment when "I can… I can read hylian" nabooru said. She then walked to Minerva and looked at the part that she held out staring for a moment "himm?...It says link" she concluded she then looked at the boy who had fallen asleep "Link is no doubt what his mother named him and even went as far as to write it down should something this happen." After a moment she looked at Aveil and spoke "have link brought to the nursery and you see to it that he is cared for by the mothers to Aveil surprise "yes Nabooru" she said as nabooru walked away.

ok this is the thing there will be a part 2 later on but i hope you all like this so far and there will be more cute seen coming up in part 2. so thanks for tuning in

ok so the day after I posted this story I read it and noticed a hail storm of mistakes so if you read the story and notice some changes it case i fixed and modified a few screw up. so sorry for the confusion and I hope you under stand and let me know if you the viewer see any I missed let me know.


End file.
